


Old Friends

by TheatreNerd24



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreNerd24/pseuds/TheatreNerd24
Summary: Rose Proudfoot was best friends with Bilbo when they were children. When they grew, he became respectable and chose not to go on adventures. Rose loved adventures. One day, when Bilbo was 50, he got unexpected visitors.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Proudfoot approached Bilbo’s front step with a deep breath. It felt odd standing there again. It’s been 17 years since they’ve last spoken. 

_My 33rd birthday._

She paused before knocking, as she was overcome with memories of the two and how he’ll react seeing her again. She wasn’t sure if he’ll be happy or angry. 

_He became respectable while I continued with my love for adventures. I had asked him once my 33rd birthday party ended if he’d like to explore Middle Earth with me, but he laughed and said that wasn’t him. And once I came back to visit family, others had looked at me oddly. I won’t be surprised if Bilbo thought the same._

Her hands began shaking. She could hear a few voices inside. Maybe she should’ve arrived earlier. Bilbo must've been furious by now and she thought if she was the first to arrive, she could've at least explained what was going on. A part of her wanted to run home. She looked at his front gate, ready to head back through it. Then everything would be fine. Remembering that she made a promise to go on this quest, she knocked on the door. 

“No! No more visitors!” A voice shouted from inside. 

_Just as I thought._

Bilbo opened the door and froze. He blinked a couple times, thinking that it was his imagination. 

She curtsied. “Rose Proudfoot at your service.”

”Rose,” he whispered. He stared at her. It has been so long since they’ve last seen each other. So long that he was beginning to think that he'll never see her face again. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Her auburn hair was a lot longer than he remembered, now being waist length and wavy instead of those curls. But those big blue eyes still had that gleam in them. 

She looked back at him, slightly confused. _Is he alright? Is he about to turn me away?_

He cleared his throat, realizing that he was being rude. “Rose, I’m sorry. I’ve got a problem...please come back later.” 

He was about to close the door when Fili and Kili appeared at the door. “Rose!” they cried. They pulled her inside.

Bilbo watched as she hugged the two and started chatting like they’ve known each other forever. “You...know them?” 

“Why, yes!” 

“W-why are you all here?” 

There was yet another knock on the door before she could answer. Bilbo started yelling again. He tried holding the door shut, but it was no use. The door barged open and a few dwarfs tumbled inside. The grey wizard knelt down, peering in. 

“Gandalf," sighed Bilbo.

* * *

It wasn’t long until all the dwarfs started stuffing their faces with Bilbo’s food. He watched in horror as they walked back and forth between the pantry and dining room. The biggest one, Bombur, was bringing blocks of cheese to the table. He ate the blocks by himself. Some of them even went to other parts of the house, grabbing chairs and dollies. ”Put that back," he said loads of times. But they wouldn't listen. He watched as Bofur tossed an egg into Bombur's mouth. 

Bilbo jumped when he realized Rose was standing next to him, munching on a carrot. An array of emotions came over him. He was angry at his old friend for encouraging the others to eat his food. Yet it was so nice to be in her presence again. "They’re eating all my food!”

”They won’t be having a good meal for a long time.” 

”Why are you all here?”

”Rose!” called Kili from the dining room.

”We’re-“

”Rose!”

She went into the dining room and plopped down next to the dwarf. 

Bilbo looked back at his nearly empty pantry. The loud crunching and munching coming from the dining room echoed through his head. 

Soon, Ori approached him. “Excuse me, but what do I do with my plate?” 

“Ori!” called Kili. He held out his hands and Ori tossed the plate at him. 

Bilbo heard several of the dwarfs banging their knives against his table. He scurried into the room. ”No, no, you’ll blunt them!” 

”You hear that lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives!” said Bofur. 

At that, the dwarfs began to sing: 

_“Blunt the knives_

_bend the forks_

_smash the bottles_

_and burn the corks_

_chip the glasses and crack the plates,_

_that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat._

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_splash the wine on every door_

_dump the crocks in the boiling bowl_

_pound them up with a thumping pole._

_when you've finished_

_if there's any left send them down the hall to roll!_

_That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”  
_

Rose and Gandalf laughed at the sight. Rose hummed along softly. 

As they sang, they tossed their dishes at one another. At each toss, Bilbo held his breath, ready for his dishes to shatter. But nothing did. Before he knew it, all his dishes were clean and put away. 

“Look at his face!” said Kili.

There was a knock on the door. The laughter stopped. Everyone looked uneasy. “He’s here," stated Gandalf. 

“Who’s here?” asked Bilbo. 

“Thorin, their leader,” whispered Rose.   
  
Gandalf opened the door and there stood Thorin, with a small smile on his face. ”I thought you said this was an easy place to find. I lost my way, twice.” 

“There’s a mark on the door. I put it there myself,” Gandalf pointed out. 

Thorin looked around at the company. At Bombur, who was stuffing his face with cake. At his nephews. Then at Rose. His face softened a little. Bilbo didn’t understand it. Why and how was she friends with these dwarfs? 

“Hello, Thorin, would you like something to eat?” 

”Soup, please.” 

She nodded and slipped back into the kitchen. 

His eyes darted to Bilbo and he smirked. "So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, have you done much fighting?" 

"Pardon?" 

"What's your weapon of choice?"

He was confused by that question. He's never used any weapon and he hopes he never will. "I have some skill at conkers. But I fail to see how that's relevant." 

”That’s what I thought. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” The dwarfs laughed. Bombur started choking on his cake and Bofur whacked his back. 

* * *

The company gathered back into the dining hall. Since Thorin had arrived, they were quieter, but still excited. 

When Rose came back with Thorin’s soup, Bilbo tried asking her more questions, but her eyes were focused on Kili again. Her eyes had a certain look in them that Bilbo was sure meant that something was going on between the two. She sat down between him and his brother. He watched as Rose giggled at something Kili said. For some reason, it bothered him. He told himself that he was bothered because this dwarf had crashed his home. Along with all these others. It bothered him that he still didn’t know why they were in his home. 

He leaned against the doorframe, watching as Thorin finished his supper. Once he finished, the company’s conversations died down and they turned to Thorin. 

”What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? And the dwarfs of the Iron Hills?” asked Balin. 

”They will not come. They said the quest is ours and ours alone.” 

Bilbo’s ears perked up. ”You’re doing a quest?” 

Gandalf turned to him. “Bilbo, give me a little more light.” 

Gandalf pulled out a map. “Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.”

Bilbo came back with a lamp. ”The Lonely Mountain,” he read. 

”Oin has read the portents and the portents say: it is time,” said Gloin.

”Ravens have been flying back to the mountain as was foretold,” said Oin. “When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the rein of the beast will end.” 

”What beast?” Bilbo’s voice wavered. 

”Smaug the Terrible. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metal,” explained Bofur. 

”I’m not afraid, I’m up for it! I’ll give him a taste of the dwarfish right up his jacksey!” said Ori. 

”Rose is an elemental! Her element is water, which means she can easily defeat it,” said Fili. 

Rose shook her head at him. 

”Gandalf must’ve killed loads of dragons,” said Kili. 

The company turned to him and he started choking on his smoke. It was clear that the wizard hadn’t killed any dragons. 

Thorin banged on the table. “If we have read these signs, do you not think others have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while the others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize the chance to take back Erebor?” 

”The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain,” said Balin. 

“That is not entirely true.” Gandalf held up a key. “It was given to me by Thrain, for safekeeping.”

”If there is a key, there must be a door,” said Fili without thinking. Kili and Rose looked at him funny. 

”That’s why we need a burglar!” said Ori.

”And a good one, I imagine.” 

”And are you?” asked Oin.

”Am I what?”

”He says he’s an expert!” The dwarfs cheered. 

"No! I've never stolen a thing in my life." 

"I think he'll make a great burglar," said Rose. Glancing at Bilbo, she added, "That is, if he wants to." 

"The world isn't a place for gentle folk who can't defend themselves," said Dwalin. 

Everyone started arguing. Some were saying that they didn’t need a burglar. Others complained about how asking a hobbit to be a burglar was a bad idea. Rose was trying to say that Bilbo would make a great burglar, if he wanted, but nobody was listening to her. 

Bilbo overheard what Rose said about him and stepped into the hall, blushing. That was flattering of her, but he didn’t believe it.

Gandalf stood up. ”If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is,” he boomed. 

That shut everybody up. 

“Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. The scent of hobbits is unknown to dragons, which gives us an advantage.” 

Balin handed him the contract. He started reading it, happy to see that he’ll get his share of treasure. But there was a part that made him freeze.

”Funeral arrangements?” He flipped the page. ”Incineration?”

”Aye, he’ll melt off the flesh on your bones in the blink of an eye,” said Bofur. 

Bilbo knelt down, taking a few gasps of air. ”Feel a bit faint.”

Rose got up to get him a glass of water. 

”Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, burning pain. Then poof, you’ll be nothing more but a pile of ash!”

”Bofur!” scolded Rose. 

Bilbo thought about the possibilities some more. ”Nope.” He passed out. Rose let out a little scream. 

”Very helpful, Bofur,” said Gandalf sarcastically. 

* * *

A bit later, Bilbo woke up in his armchair. “I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment.”   
  
Rose had stayed by his side while he slept, but once he woke, Kili had continuously called her over. 

”You’ve sat quietly for far too long. When did dollies and your mother’s dishes become important to you? The world is not your books and windows. It’s out there.” 

”I can’t go running off! I’m the Baggins of BagEnd.” 

“You are also a Took! Did you know that your great-uncle Bullroar was so large, he could ride a horse? In the battle of Greenfields, he charged the goblin ranks swinging his club so hard, it knocked the goblin Kings head off so hard, it sailed a hundred yards and into a rabbit hole, inventing the game of golf at the same time”. 

"You'll have a story or two when you come back."

"Can you promise I will?"

"No and if you do, you won't be the same." 

He bit his lip. "Sorry, you've chosen the wrong hobbit." 

Bilbo stomped into his room, having already made up his mind. Thorin watched, shaking his head. He knew that the hobbit wouldn’t leave his home. 

* * *

Bilbo sat on his bed, trying to drown out the voices from his living room and dining room. He shut his eyes, telling himself this was just an odd dream. When he woke up, it’ll just be him. No sign of the company. His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door frame.

”I said I-oh. Rose.” He gave her a little smile. “I thought you were Gandalf.” 

She let out a little giggle. “I’m sure his knock would be a lot louder.” She sat down on the bed next to him, smiling for a moment. ”Remember when we were little and we ran towards the forest, trying to catch a glimpse at the elves?” 

Bilbo chuckled at the memory. “Yes, I remember how worried our mothers got since we didn’t come home until after dark.” 

They sat quietly for a moment, before Rose spoke up again. “So you’ve made up your mind.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. “Yes. I’ve become respectable, as you can see.” He smiled. “You really want me to come.”

She smiled. “Of course I do. I believe that a part of you really wants to go, but you keep on telling yourself no.”   
  
“I’m not entirely sure about that.” 

She gave him a look and he chuckled. “You’ve been away for too long, Rose.”

She shrugged. “Perhaps. But at least out there I’m accepted.” She looked down at her feet. 

”I’ve always appreciated you, Rose. You have a kind heart and you’re not afraid to admit your love for adventures. And your powers...” He smiled. 

That got a little smile on her face as a memory popped up. 

* * *

Ten year old Rose and Bilbo were sitting in Rose’s front yard. The birds were chirping and other small children were running around nearby. 

”Show me again!” 

The little female hobbit smiled and aimed her palm at the sky. A small bubble rose out of it and it floated around. The two children giggled. It let out a little pop.

”Wow,” said Bilbo. 

* * *

Rose looked at him. “You still have time to think it over. We leave at dawn.” She started towards the door.

”Rose.”

She turned.

For a moment, his mind was blank. He’d forgotten what he was going to say. So he said the first thing that came to mind. “Promise me you’ll visit when you come back.” 

She paused for a moment. _He’s afraid of committing. He doesn’t know what he’s missing._ “I will.”

A moment after she left, the dwarfs starting singing. 

“ _Far over the misty mountains cold_

_to dungeons deep and caverns old_

_we must away ere break of day_

_to find the long-forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_the trees were moaning in the night_

_the fire was red, it flaming spread_

_the trees like torches blazed with light.”_


	2. Chapter 2

The company woke up early the next morning. They tried their best to be quiet, as Bilbo was still asleep. Rose poked her head into Bilbo’s room to find him still asleep. She was about to knock on his door frame when Kili approached her. 

”Let’s go.” 

“Wait, we can’t leave Bilbo.” 

”We need to get going,” said Thorin. “He’s not even packed.” 

Rose sighed, looking back at him. The company gathered outside. Rose looked back every now and then, hoping that the movement she saw through the windows was Bilbo, but it was always one of the dwarfs gathering the last of their belongings. 

Thorin noticed that she continued to look. “He won’t be coming.” 

”I betcha he won’t be coming,” said Oin. 

”And I bet you he will,” said Rose. 

Most of the dwarfs disagreed with that. 

* * *

Bilbo woke up, feeling drowsy. The night before was exhausting. There were dwarfs in his home. His eyes widened as he thought about that and he hopped out of bed, tip-toeing down the hall. He peered into the dining room, pantry, and living room. Nothing. Maybe last nights events were a dream. Those dwarfs weren’t there. Nor was Gandalf or Rose. He went into his kitchen to find the contract was sitting on the table. He looked up, thinking about what Rose said. Did he really want to go? 

Yes, he did. He bolted around his house, packing up. He ran outside, the contract flapping in the breeze. They couldn't be that far. 

“Mr. Bilbo, where you off to?” asked a hobbit who was tending his garden. 

“I’m going on an adventure!” 

* * *

Rose glanced behind her every now and then. Maybe she was wrong. She sighed, looking ahead. 

A voice coming from behind made everyone turn around. Most of the company frowned. The rest smiled. ”Wait, wait! I signed it.” He caught up to Balin, handing him the contract. 

Balin took the contract and looked it over. He glanced at the hobbit with a smile. ”Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” 

"Get him a pony,” ordered Thorin. 

”No, no. I’ll walk.” 

Fili and Kili lifted him up and placed him on a pony. 

Rose rode her pony over to him. They exchanged a smile. 

The company started throwing sacks at coins at one another. Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "What are they doing?" 

“We bet on whether or not you'll be coming," said Gandalf. "Most bet you wouldn’t.” He caught his sack. ”I never doubted you for a second.” 

He looked as Rose as she caught her sack of coins. “I’d like to thank you for our talk last night. If it weren’t for you-“

”No, Bilbo. I just reminded you of the past. You chose to come yourself.” 

He started sneezing. “Horse hair.” He fished through his pocket to find nothing there. ”Wait, we need to turn around. I forgot my handkerchief.”

”Here!” Bofur tore a cloth off his clothing and tossed it at him. “Use this!”

Bilbo looked at it, disgusted. 

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a great many other things before we reach our journey's end," explained Gandalf. "You were born on the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But now home is behind you.The world is ahead.” 

* * *

Fili and Kili, who were keeping watch, were polishing their weapons. Rose sat between the two, polishing her sword. Bilbo, Thorin and Gandalf were also awake. A Warg howled in the distance. 

Bilbo looked up in shock. “What was that?” 

"Orcs,” said Kili.

“Throat cutters. There’s dozens out there,” said Fili. 

"They strike in the wee hours when everyone’s asleep. No screams, only lots of blood.” 

He and Fili shared a look and they chuckled. 

”Quit it!” She turned towards Bilbo. “Someone’s always keeping watch.” 

Thorin was not amused. ”You think a night raids a joke?”

The brothers sheepishly glanced at the ground. ”No.” 

“Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than to hate most Orcs,” spoke up Balin. “After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by the legions of Orcs, led by the most vile, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief and went missing. We were leaderless. Defeat was upon us. Then I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. He wielded nothing but an oak branch for a shield. Azog learned the line of Durin could not be easily broken. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, no song. Our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. I thought to myself, there was one I could call King.”

”What of the Pale Orc?” asked Bilbo. 

“That filth died of his wounds long ago,” answered Thorin. 

Gandalf eyed him, smoking his pipe. He had a feeling that the Pale Orc was out there somewhere. And that his army was spying on them. 

Meanwhile, a few yards away, a couple orcs were watching them from behind a tree. They had important news to tell their master. 


	3. Chapter 3

No matter the weather, the company traveled. Some members of the company disliked that. One particular day, it was down pouring. The company was soaked and some of them looked at Gandalf like it was his fault. 

"Aren't you going to do anything about this deluge?" complained Gloin. 

"It is raining Master Gloin. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you dislike that, you can find another wizard."

"Are there any other wizards?" asked Bilbo. 

"There are five of us. The greatest is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards. I've quite forgotten their names."

”Alastor and Pollando,” said Rose. 

Bilbo nodded. "Who's the fifth?" 

"Radagast the Brown,” said Gandalf. 

”Is he great or is he more like you?” 

Rose raised an eyebrow at that. _Some respectable hobbit._ Gandalf looked a little upset. “Why, he’s a great wizard, in his own way. He prefers the company of animals.” 

* * *

As dusk approached, they settled at an old, abandoned farm. 

Rose paced around, eyeing the woods. “There's something off."

"Yes, it's abandoned,” answered Kili. 

"But why?"

"They found a better place." 

She raised an eyebrow, finding that ridiculous. "I-"

”Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them,” ordered Thorin. 

"You're thinking too much, Rose." He patted her back and went off to the ponies. 

She shook her head, glancing at the destroyed farm house. She cocked her head, studying it. The farmhouse looked like it was crushed, not burned down. Whoever, or whatever did that, must’ve been large. 

Gandalf approached Thorin. “I think it’ll be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley.” He had a bad feeling about this place. 

Thorin looked at him disgustedly. "I will not go near that place."

"We could get food, shelter, advice! We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond can help." 

"The elves did not help when Erebor was attacked. You ask me to seek out the people who betrayed my grandfather; my father." 

Gandalf was sick and tired of his complaining. He stormed off, past Bilbo, who was feeding his pony an apple. 

"Where are you going?" 

”To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense.” 

Bilbo felt a bit upset, but he understood. ”Rose is-“ 

“Myself, Mr. Baggins.” 

Bilbo was confused. He was sure that Rose had plenty of sense. But what did he know? Before this, he hadn’t seen her in years. Except for her love of adventures, she had changed. It was possible that she had lost a lot of sense. 

* * *

Gandalf still hasn’t come back when night fell. Bilbo paced around, wondering if he’d ever come back. Maybe something happened. He approached Bofur, who was serving the company stew. “Where’s Gandalf? Shouldn’t he be back by now?” 

Bofur shrugged. "He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Take these to the lads." He handed him two bowls of stew. 

His eyes wandered around. He noticed that Rose was picking acorns with Ori and approached her. "Rose, do you think Gandalf will ever come back?"

"Of course. He's probably just looking for safe ways to get to the Lonely Mountain."

She took one of the bowls and followed him into the forest. He figured that she only took it to be around Kili. They seemed quite close to him. He was under the impression that they were together. Every time he thought about it, it angered him. 

Rose glanced at him, wondering what he was thinking. The silence was unnerving. Maybe he was scared about Gandalf. “Gandalf is fine, Bilbo,” she reassured. 

He nodded, staring at the ground. They had approached the brothers now. 

Both dwarfs were staring off into the distance. They seemed not to notice the two. 

”What’s wrong?” asked Bilbo. 

"We're supposed to be watching the ponies," answered Kili.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," added Fili. 

"There's supposed to be seventeen ponies...now there's fifteen." 

"As our burglar, we'd thought you'd help."

"It's something big and possibly quite dangerous." 

Fili spotted a light up ahead. He ran closer to it, with the others close behind. 

"What is it?" asked Bilbo.

The four knelt behind a fallen tree. Rose placed the bowl down on the tree. 

"Trolls," said Kili. He hopped up and Fili and Rose ran after him.

Bilbo watched the three, gulping. Trolls? He placed his bowl down, then picked it back up, running after them. 

"We have to do something." 

"Yes. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're small. They'll never see you!"

Bilbo glanced at Rose, who said, "I'll go with you." 

Kili chuckled. “If you get into trouble, hoot once like a barn owl and twice like a brown owl.” 

”Hoot once like...” He turned around to find the other three gone. His stomach dropped. How could Rose do this to him? Well, either he could run back or save the ponies. Taking a deep breath, he approached the trolls. 

”Mutton yesterday, mutton today and blimey, don’t it look like mutton again tomorrow," complained one of the trolls, William. 

Tom sneezed into the stew. 

"That's lovely. A floater,” said Bert. 

"Might improve the flavor,” added Will. 

"There's more where that came from." He opened his mouth to sneeze again, but Bert slapped him and held his nose. Tom whined and sneezed into his handkerchief. 

Meanwhile, Bilbo tried freeing the ponies. His eyes wandered over to the trolls and realized that Tom had a knife in his back pocket. _Well, here goes._ He snuck over to the troll. Fili and Kili were right! They were too busy arguing to notice him reach for Tom's knife. Unfortunately, Tom sneezed again and reached for Bilbo instead of his handkerchief. He blew snot all over poor Bilbo. 

He looked down at the hobbit and gasped. "Look what come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" 

"What are you? An over-sized squirrel?" 

"I'm a burglar...ahh...hobbit!"

"A burglar-hobbit?"

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try." 

”Are there others like you?”

”No,” squeaked Bilbo. 

"Put him down,” called a small voice. 

Bilbo looked down in shock. There was Rose, clutching her sword. 

The trolls looked down at her and laughed. "That your burahobbit girlfriend?" 

Bilbo’s face flushed. Girlfriend? No, no, she was a good friend. If that. Rose was grateful that they couldn’t see her face. She was blushing. 

"I said...put...him...down,” she said between clenched teeth. She sliced one of his toenails off. The troll yelped and hopped around, dropping Bilbo in the process. He fell flat on his face. 

Rose helped him up. ”Sorry about that.” 

The rest of the company darted out of the woods. The trolls narrowed their eyes. The company tried fighting them, but it was no use. They were too big. 

Will lifted Bilbo, holding him in anatomical position. 

“No!” cried Rose. 

“Drop your weapons. Or we'll rip his off!"

They all did as they were told. Well, except for Rose. She darted towards Will, ready to slice off another toenail or something, but Bert scooped her up. She shrieked, wiggling helplessly in his hand. “These burahobbits may be a tasty desert,” smiled Bert. 

The trolls casually picked them up and stuffed half of them into individual sacks. The rest were tied over the fire. 

”I say we sprinkle them with sage!” exclaimed Bert. 

”Don’t bother with the seasoning. Dawn ain’t far away. I don’t fancy turning to stone,” said Will. 

_Stone!_ Bilbo suddenly had an idea. He hopped up. “You’re making a terrible mistake.” 

”Don’t bother reasoning with them, they’re halfwits!” called Dori. 

”What does that make us?” asked Bofur. 

”I meant the seasoning. You’re going to need something stronger than sage.” 

”What do you know about cooking dwarf?” scoffed Will. 

"Shut up. Let the flurgaburgahobbit speak,” said Bert. 

”The secret to cooking dwarf, is...um...you need to...skin them first!” 

The dwarfs started yelling at him. Rose sighed. 

“Nothing wrong with raw dwarf!” said Bert. He scooped up Bombur. ”Nice and crunchy!” He opened his mouth wide, ready to swallow him whole. 

”Not that one. He’s got worms in his...tubes!” shouted Bilbo. 

Rose cringed. But that was a good lie. She smiled at him. Bert tossed Bombur on the ground in disgust. 

”In fact, they all got them. I wouldn’t risk it.” 

”I don’t have parasites, you have parasites!” argued Kili. 

”I do have parasites, too, thank you,” said Rose. 

Kili continued to complain, along with most of the dwarfs. Thorin kicked Kili. The company shut up for a moment, then started agreeing with Bilbo. 

"I've got parasites as big as me arm,” said Oin. 

“Are you saying we should let them all go?” asked Will.

”Well...” squeaked Bilbo. 

He wasn’t really buying it. "This ferret is mistaking us for fools."

"Ferret?" asked Bilbo, his voice rising. 

"Fools?"

Gandalf emerged from his hiding place. He stood on a boulder, cried, “The dawn will take you all." He broke it in half with his staff. Light poured in. Rose’s eyes widened. Maybe Bilbo had seen his shadow and that’s why he made up those stories. 

The trolls shouted, trying to shield themselves from the light, but it was no use. They couldn’t move, as they were turning to stone. 

The dwarfs all cheered as Bilbo let out his breath. 


	4. Chapter 4

The company helped each other get out of the sacks. Rose hopped up, wiggling in her sack, trying to break free. Wasn't a good idea, as she almost face planted, but Bilbo caught her.

”Thank you.” 

Thorin approached Gandalf, unamused. “Where did you go?”

”Looking ahead.” 

”Why did you come back?” 

”Looking behind. Nasty business.” 

"No thanks to your burglar."

"He was stalling for time." 

Gandalf eyed the trolls. "They could not have moved in daylight. There must be a cave nearby." 

”I feel like this is my fault,” said Bilbo once Rose was out of her sack. 

"No. You couldn't save the ponies alone. Not a job for one,” said Rose. 

He wanted to yell, "Yes, you left me!" but decided against it. It was possible that Fili and Kili had dragged her away, leaving her no choice

”I almost got us all killed.” 

”No, you didn’t. Once you heard that they turn to stone in daylight, you made up stories until the sun came out.”

”Wouldn’t have happened if Gandalf didn’t show up and break that boulder.” 

”True.”

Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin and Bofur gathered in the cave. Gandalf picked up a sword and examined it. "These were not made by any troll."

Dwalin turned to find the others burying some treasure. Gloin caught him watching and smiled. ”We’re making a long term deposit.” Dwalin rolled his eyes. 

"Let's get out of this foul place," ordered Thorin. 

The dwarfs slowly followed him, eyeing the treasure they buried. It was a shame, since there was probably more. But they knew there was plenty in the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf stayed back for a moment. Looking down, he noticed a small sword buried in the dirt. He dug it out with his foot. He picked it up and examined it, smiling. Good. He exited the cave and called Bilbo over. ”Bilbo. This is about your size.” 

"I cannot take this."

"This is an Elvish make. It'll glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." 

He glanced at what was in his hands, then looked back at him, horrified. ”I have never used a sword in my life.” 

”And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember, true courage is not about knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one.” 

"Someone's coming!" shouted Thorin. 

"Arm yourselves!" ordered Gandalf. 

The company took out their weapons. Rose bolted towards Bilbo and stuck by his side. 

A wizard wearing brown entered the forest, riding a sled pulled by rabbits. ”Thief! Fire! Murder!” 

Gandalf smiled at his old friend. "Radagast. Radagast the Brown." 

Everyone put down their weapons. 

”I had a thought, but now it’s gone. It was right there on the tip of my tongue. It wasn’t a thought at all.” He stuck his tongue out, revealing a little bug. Gandalf took the bug off his tongue and put it in his palm. “Ahh. Stick insect.” 

Bilbo glanced at Rose, who looked like she was holding in a laugh. 

As Gandalf and Radagast conversed, Rose eyed Bilbo's sword. "Mind if I look at that?" 

He nodded and handed it to her. She took it out of its sheath. "Elvish make." She smiled, putting it back in its sheath. "I wonder what that was doing in the troll cave." She handed it back to him.

"Will I have to use it?"

Noting the fear in his voice, she chose her words carefully. "I am willing to train you." 

A Warg howled, ending everybody's conversations. The company armed themselves again.

"Always stick by me," Rose told Bilbo. 

”Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?” asked Bilbo, his voice wavering a little.

”Wolves? No, that wasn’t a wolf,” answered Bofur. 

"An Orc pack is not far behind," said Thorin. 

"Who did you tell about your quest besides your kin?" asked Gandalf.

"No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" asked Thorin. 

"You're being hunted." 

”Why are we still standing here? We need to get going,” said Rose. 

The dwarfs all looked at one another. She was right. 

"We can't! The ponies bolted!" cried Ori.

Bilbo turned away. That was his fault. Rose placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 

”I’ll draw them off," said Radagast. 

”Those are Gundabad Orcs. They’ll outrun you,” responded Gandalf. 

”These are Rhostobel rabbits. I’d like to see them try.” 

Gandalf paused before nodding. He wasn’t exactly sure how fast these rabbits were, but then again, knowing about creatures wasn’t his specialty. 

Once Radagast was out of sight, the rest of the company followed. Bilbo made sure to stick by Rose.

The company did plenty more running than fighting. Since Radagast was busy leading them off, there weren't many following them. 

They stopped, hiding behind a boulder, which an Orc, riding a Warg, stood upon. Rose held a finger to her lips. When Thorin nodded, Kili let the arrow lose and it hit the Warg, sending them down the boulder. The Orc and Warg both cried out. It was sure to attract many more orcs.

The company bolted again. Radagast was nowhere in sight, so more orcs were approaching. Kili started shooting more arrows at them. 

Rose watched as one got dangerously close to him. She held out her hand and an ice shard popped out of it, impaling the orc. 

Bilbo watched in shock. Out of all the years he's known her, he's never seen her do that. All he's ever seen was small bubbles and maybe a bit of water, but never ice. 

There was a large rock. Gandalf, knowing what it'll lead to, decided to hide there. Gandalf poked his head out. "This way you fools!" 

The company started heading towards it. Kili, however, stayed on the field, fighting the orcs. 

"Kili!" called Fili. 

An Orc rolled into the cave. A couple dwarfs kicked it to make sure it was dead. Kili jumped in, smiling at his brother. 

Thorin picked up the arrow in disgust. "Elves." He threw it back on the ground like it was burning him. 

”I can't see where the path leads. Do we follow it or no?” asked Dwalin. 

”We follow it of course,” said Bofur.


	5. Chapter 5

The company headed out of the cave and stood in front of a gorgeous city. "The beautiful city of Imladris. In the common tongue, it is known as another name,” said Gandalf. 

Bilbo’s eyes widened as he laid eyes upon it. “Rivendell.” 

Thorin turned to Gandalf, glaring. He and most of the dwarfs were unimpressed. "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemies," he accused. 

”You have no enemies here. The only ill will in this valley is what you bring yourself.” 

Bilbo and Rose shared a look, knowing that Thorin was being ridiculous by worrying so much about being here. 

"You think the elves would give our quest a blessing? They will try to stop us." 

"Of course they will try to stop us. But we have questions that need answers." 

They headed down to the kingdom. The dwarfs felt uncomfortable due to Thorin’s words. He was right. They will try to stop them. 

Once they stopped walking, an elf headed down the palace steps. "Rose. Mithrandir." 

”Ah. Lindir,” said Gandalf as Rose curtsied. 

"We heard that you had crossed into the valley." 

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." 

”My lord Elrond is not here.” 

A horn sounded. Gandalf smiled and turned. A few elves rode down the bridge and circled the company a few times. The dwarfs frowned and huddled around Bilbo and Rose. Bilbo stood on his toes, trying to see what was going on.

Lord Elrond stepped down from his horse. His eyes landed on Rose and he smiled softly. 

"Hello, Lord Elrond,” she said in Elvish. 

Fili and Kili looked at her as if she said that she hated them. Her eyes darted over to them and she bit her lip. 

"My friend. Where have you been?" asked Gandalf. 

"We have been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number in the hidden pass. Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Someone or something must have drawn them near." 

"That may have been us,” he said apologetically. 

His eyes landed on Thorin. "Welcome Thorin. Son of Thrain."

"I don't believe we have met," he responded coldly. 

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"He made no mention of you." 

Elrond said something to him in Elvish. 

"Is he offering us an insult?” asked Gloin. 

"No. He is offering you food," answered Gandalf. 

The dwarfs huddled together again. Rose tried popping into the conversation to let them know the elves meant no harm, but they all ignored her. They felt betrayed since she was friendly with the elves. In a moment, they turned back. "In that case, lead on," said Gloin. 

Bilbo stuck by Rose’s side. He was the only one besides Gandalf who wasn’t upset with her. “You know Elvish,” he said in awe. 

She smiled, glad that he wasn’t upset with her. ”Only the common sayings. I’ve still got lots to learn.” 

”Well, can you teach me what you know?” 

She nodded and they headed inside. 

* * *

The company sat down in the dining hall. However, most of them were unhappy with what they’ll be eating. Ori eyed the salad as if it'll attack him."Try it,” said Dori. 

"I don't like green food." 

”Where’s the meat?” 

”Have they got any chips?” 

Kili, meanwhile, wasn't paying attention to the food. He was eyeing the elvish band. He smiled at the female elf playing the harp. His eyes wandered to the elf playing the flute. The elf smiled back. 

Rose noticed that wink. She leaned in and whispered, "That elf you just winked at is a male, you know." 

He turned bright red and stared at his plate. Rose turned back to her plate, giggling. 

Gandalf and Elrond entered the dining hall then. "Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner."

"You never are." 

Bilbo watched as Rose dished some salad and potatoes on her plate. Some of the dwarfs looked at her funny.

“Rose-“ started Kili.

”Try it, Kili. It’s quite good.” 

He made a face. “It’s rabbit food.” 

Bilbo’s eyes wandered around the dining hall. Gandalf was showing his sword to Elrond. "This is Orcrist, the Goblincleaver."

Bilbo started to take his sword out of its sheath, but Balin stopped him. 

"I wouldn’t bother, laddie. Swords are named for their great deed in battle." 

"Are you saying that this sword hasn’t seen battle?” 

"I’m not sure if it even is a sword. A letter opener, really.” 

"Even if it had no name, it may someday," assured Rose. 

Bilbo didn't know what to think of that. He was no warrior. He had no clue how to use that thing. Remembering what Rose had said before the Orcs attacked, he gulped. She was going to train him how to use that sword. He was sure to make a fool out of himself. Maybe even hurt her. 

Rose watched as he started playing with his food. He was clearly nervous. “We can start the training tomorrow. You explore this city tonight.” 

Gulping, he nodded. 

* * *

Once the feast ended, Bilbo decided to go exploring. But he couldn’t keep Rose out of his mind. It wasn’t just because of her being friendly with the elves and the training. For awhile now, he’s been looking at her differently. For the longest time he said that it was because they haven’t seen each other in so long. Now he let himself tell the truth. 

He was falling in love with her. 

He caught her walking in the flower gardens. She was walking along the roses. He smiled, thinking she was the prettiest rose there. Maybe it was the food he’d eaten, but he said something entirely stupid. 

”Living up to your name, aren’t you?” 

She jumped, accidentally slicing her hand with a thorn. Bilbo ran towards her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-“

”I know that you didn’t mean to startle me.” She lifted her hand, eyeing the blood seeping out of her palm. Sighing, she tore a piece of her skirt off and wrapped it around the wound. “No worries. I’ve had much worse injuries.” She gave him a small smile and patted his arm. “Come along.” She linked her arm in his and they started down the garden. 

"How long have you and Kili been together?" he blabbed. 

"Together?" She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head at him. "Kili is like a brother to me." 

He bit his lip, thinking he ruined chances of becoming close to her again. Or even a romantic relationship. 

"But I can see why you'd think that. We are quite close." 

He took a deep breath, looking at the rows and rows of flowers. “My, what a garden.”

”Aye. I spend quite a lot of time here whenever I visit this city.” 

"I imagine your family wasn't pleased whenever you came here." 

"They said going on adventures was dangerous. They were always displeased when I came back." 

"No!"

"They said I betrayed them. Other families started whispering about _them,_ saying that we all must be odd. They didn't let me leave Hobbiton until my 33rd birthday after that." 

He took a deep breath. For much of this adventure, he thought about running back home. But now, he was beginning to appreciate the fact he came.

She stopped now, looking at him. She had that little confused look on her face again and her head cocked. He thought she looked adorable, like a little bird. "Which makes me wonder, Bilbo Baggins, why did you choose to come?" 

"I-I guess the Took side of me beat the Baggins side." 

She smiled and let out a little giggle. “The Tooks are one of the biggest adventurous hobbit families out there.” She started walking again. “Come along. There’s something inside I think you’ll like.”

* * *

Once the sun had set, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Elrond gathered inside. Bilbo and Rose had decided to tag along with them.

Gandalf was trying to get Thorin to show Elrond the map. 

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarfs! Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few who can read this map. Show it to Lord Elrond,” said Gandalf. 

Thorin rolled his eyes and handed him the map. 

"Erebor. What's your interest in this map?" 

”That is none of your concern,” said Thorin coldly. 

Elrond ignored the statement, holding up the map. ”Cirith Ethil.” 

Gandalf smiled. "Moon runes. An easy thing to miss."

”Moon runes can only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day in which it was written.” 

”Can you read them?” asked Thorin hopefully. 

Elrond led them outside. ”These runes were written on a midsummer’s eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight.” He placed the map on the table. In a moment, the moonlight shone upon the map and the words appeared. Elrond read them aloud. “Stand on the grey stone where the thrush knocks. And the setting sun with the last light of day shines upon the keyhole.” 

"Durin's Day?" asked Bilbo. 

"It's the start of the dwarfs new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together,” explained Gandalf. 

”We have to be at exactly the right place, at exactly the right time. Then and only then, the door will open,” explained Balin. 

Elrond looked at Thorin. ”That’s your purpose. To enter the mountain.”

Thorin looked unhappy by that statement. ”What of it?” 

”I would not deem it wise.” 

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the only guardian to keep watch over Middle Earth." He headed back inside. 

Gandalf looked at Rose before following him out. Thorin and Balin followed. 

"What did Elrond mean?" Bilbo asked. 

"I wouldn't worry about it. Come along, let’s finish our walk.” 

The two walked around for a bit before approaching Thorin. “Hello, Thorin,” said Rose. Noting the angry look on her face, she decided to leave him alone.   
  
Gandalf and Elrond walked by, talking about Thorin. Bilbo nervously twitched his nose.

"Let’s get going. Bilbo.” Rose turned to find him still watching Gandalf and Elrond, trying to figure out what their words meant. “Bilbo," she said sternly. 

“Right.” He followed her, figuring it was best not to question it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin decided that they should leave. Gandalf was too busy conversing with the elves that they decided to leave without him. They got all the help they needed. They now understood what the map said. So why were they still in the city? 

As they started walking over the Misty Mountains, Bilbo looked back at the city longingly. 

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," said Thorin. 

After traveling for several hours, it started pouring. Bilbo almost slipped and fell, but Rose caught him. 

"You alright?" she asked frantically. 

He nodded, huffing. 

"We must find shelter!" shouted Thorin. 

A boulder flew towards them and they ducked. They watched as it crashed against the mountain wall behind them. 

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle!" cried Balin. "Look!" 

"The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" cried Bofur.

They watched in horror as the mountains legs formed. It stood up, picking up a rock. The mountain they were standing on split in two. Fili and Kili, who were standing on either side of the crack, looked at each other fearfully. The other stone giant bashed its head against the one they stood on. The stone giant stood up and punched the other, only to get hit again. This time, it fell. As it fell, it’s legs went dangerously close to the wall. Bilbo’s eyes widened as it moved closer, crushing them. 

"NO!" cried Thorin. He ran over to find the rest of the dwarfs shaken, but alive. 

Bofur looked around frantically. "Where's Bilbo? Where is the hobbit?" 

Their eyes wandered around until Bofur spotted Bilbo gripping the edge of the cliff. "Grab my hand!" Bilbo reached up, but started to fall more in the process. Thorin jumped down the side of the cliff and helped him up. Bilbo leaned against the cliff wall, panting. Rose knelt down by him to see if he was alright. 

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." 

"He's been lost, ever since he's left home. He should not have come. He has no place amongst us,” said Thorin. 

Rose glared at him. "He didn't mean it. He was just afraid that he lost you, that's all." 

Bilbo stared at her, trying to believe those words. 

* * *

In the mountain, Gloin rubbed his hands together. "Let's get a nice fire started!" 

”No, not in this place. Get some sleep. We leave at dawn,” ordered Thorin. 

"We were supposed to wait for Gandalf. That was the plan,” said Balin. 

Thorin stared at him. "Plans change." 

* * *

Once he was sure everyone was asleep, Bilbo sat up and packed his things. He was sick of Thorin complaining about him. He started tip-toeing towards the cave entrance. 

"Where do you think you're going?" whispered Bofur. 

Bilbo winced. He forgot that someone was always keeping watch. "Back to Rivendell."

"You can't leave now. You're one of us!"

"I'm not. Thorin said that I never should have come and he was right." 

"You're homesick, I understand." 

"No, you don't! You're dwarfs! never belonging anywhere." Bofur looked down. "I'm sorry." 

"You're right. I wish you all the luck in the world."

He gave him a small smile before turning back to Rose. This was going to hurt, but he had to say goodbye, at least for now. _She'll be back in Rivendell, eventually._

Bofur interrupted his thoughts by asking. "What's that?"

He looked around, wondering what he was talking about. He glanced down at his sword to find a blue light coming from it. The words "it'll glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby" rang through his head. 

Thorin, who had heard the whole thing, hopped up. "Get up!" 

The ground started shaking. The company jumped up, quickly packing their things and started towards the cave entrance, but it was too late. The cave floor cracked open and everybody slipped through. Rose landed on top of Bilbo. She cleared her throat and slipped off. Just in time too, as Bombur fell on top.

Goblins hurtled towards the company. They tried fighting them off, but there were too many. 

Bilbo slipped away. Unbeknownst to him, Nori had seen. He spotted Rose crouched behind a boulder and crouched down next to her. 

It took her a moment to notice. "Bilbo!" she whispered. 

"Why don't you use your powers to save them?" 

"There's way too many." 

Before he could respond to that, a goblin came running towards them. The goblin jumped from behind. It attacked him again and they started to fall. Rose reached down to help him up, but it was too late. Bilbo pulled her down with them. They both screamed. 

* * *

Bilbo and Rose woke up awhile later. Rose blushed, having fallen on him again. But she didn't move, as there was something nearby. 

"Yes, yes! Gollum, Gollum!" 

A horrid creature crawled by them. He whacked the goblin with a rock. In the process of hitting it, a golden ring fell out of his pocket. It bounced a few times. He dragged the unconscious goblin away. 

Bilbo bent down and picked up the ring. 

"I wouldn't keep that if I were you." 

"Why not?" 

"It's not yours and...there's something off." 

Despite her words, he put it in his pocket. 

Rose glanced up. There was no way out, except for where that creature had gone. She gave him a slight nod before heading in that direction. The creature was singing a song: 

"The cold hard lands 

they bite our hands

they gnaws our feet

for rocks and stones

are like old bones

are bare of meat

cold as death 

without no breath

it's good to eat!" 

He paddled over to them as they looked around, trying to figure out where he went. They shared a look. 

"Bless us and splash us, that's a mouthful!" 

Bilbo pointed his sword at him. "Stand back, I'm warning you."

”What do they call themselves?” 

"B-Bilbo Baggins and Rose Proudfoot." 

"What are they, precious? Not an elfs!" 

"We're-we're hobbits of the Shire." 

Rose shut her eyes for a moment. _Why, oh why, did he tell it that?_

"Hobbitses? We like goblinses, bats and fishes, but we've never tried hobbitses before! Are they soft? Are they juicy?"

They started backing away from him then. "Keep your distance. I'll use this if I have to." He swung his sword around. "Show us the way out and we’ll be on our way.” 

"Why, are they lost?" 

"Yes, and we'd like to get unlost." 

"We knows! We knows a safe path in the dark!" He paused. "Shut up," he added darkly. 

Bilbo and Rose looked at each other. "Neither of us said anything."

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I don't know what your game is-"

"Games? We love games! Do they love games? Do they, do they?" 

"Oh of course," said Rose. Bilbo eyed her. 

"What had roots nobody sees, up up up it goes, yet it never grows?" 

"A mountain," answered Bilbo a moment later. 

"Finish them off, finish them off. Gollum, Gollum." 

"We-" 

"I think it should just be the two of you." 

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at her.

"It'll be more fair," she continued.

"Where are you going with this?" 

"Just go with it, please." 

He bent down. "I want to play. I do. Why don't we play a game of riddles, just me and you?

"And if it loses, we eats it whole."

Bilbo paused. "Fair enough." 

“Baggins first.” 

Bilbo thought for a moment. "Thirty red horses on a red hill. First they clamp, then they stamp, then they stand still." 

"Teeth?" Bilbo sighed. "Teeth! We only have nine." 

”Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters.” 

Bilbo glanced at Rose. “Pretend I’m not here.”

Bilbo looked at the water, thinking. The water rippled as a breeze came through. ”Wind,” he whispered. Turning back to Gollum, he answered confidently, “Wind. It’s wind. Of course it is.” 

Gollum snarled. “Very clever hobbitses. Very clever.” He started towards him and Bilbo pointed his sword at him. 

”Ah ah ah. A box without hinges, key, or...or lid, yet golden treasure is hid.” 

Gollum mumbled to himself. He was stuck.

“Give up?”

”Give us a chance precious, give us a chance!” He closed his eyes, thinking very hard. He opened them again once he got it. ”Eggses! Wet, crunchy little eggses. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes!” 

At the outburst, bats started flying around. Bilbo and Rose looked around, clutching their weapons, trying to see where they were. 

”All things it devours, birds, bees, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stone to meal." He was stumped. "Answer us!” 

"Give me a moment, I gave you a good long while." Oh no, he was really struggling with this one. Right, he couldn't ask Rose for help. That'll be cheating. 

”Times up!”

It clicked. "Time. The answer is time." 

Gollum clenched his fists and groaned. 

"Actually it wasn't that hard." 

Rose giggled. 

"Last question. Last chance." 

He had a hard time thinking of one. He fumbled with the ring in his pocket. "What have I got in my pocket?" 

"That's not fair. Ask us another one." 

"That is my question. What have I got in my pocket?" 

"Give us Three." 

"Guess away." 

"Handses!" 

Bilbo quickly took his hands out. 

"Knife!" 

"String!" He spung around. "Or nothing?" 

"Ah ah ah! Two guesses at once! Both wrong!" 

"Show us the way out." 

Gollum to the murky water, crying into it. "What has he got in his nasty, little pocketses?" His eyes widened as it dawned on him. "He stole it. HE STOLE IT!" 

Bilbo grabbed Rose's arm and they ran. 

"It's ours. IT'S OURS!" 

As Gollum screamed, Bilbo shoved himself through the crack. He got stuck for a moment. Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him through. Rose gasped and went to help him up. However, the ring slipped on his finger and he disappeared. Rose opened her mouth to ask him to take it off, but Gollum entered. She armed herself, but the creature had no intent in hurting her. 

"Where did the thief go, hobbitses?" 

"I don't know." 

It was true. She had no clue if he'd just slipped out. _He wouldn’t abandon me, would he?_

The creature snarled. She took a step back, afraid that he’ll scratch her eyes out. 

Voices. It was the others. 

As they ran past, Rose looked around. Where was Bilbo? Did he slip out already? Course she couldn't ask, as Gollum was still there. Guessing that he left, she followed the company.

Bilbo, who was still around, watched sadly as she left. Maybe it was a good idea for him to just leave. He wondered how pleased Thorin would be if he never came back. Lifting his sword, he pointed it at Gollum. May as well end his life before running off. Gandalf's words "True courage is not about knowing when to take a life, but to spare one" rang through his head. No, he wouldn't kill him. Instead, he leapt over him, knocking him over. 

"Curse it and crush it. We hates it forever!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Gandalf counted the dwarfs as they passed by him. "Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Dori, Nori, Ori." 

Bifur said something to him in Khazdul.

"You're right, we appear to be one dwarf short. And where's Rose and our burglar?" 

"Ask Dori!" said Gloin. 

"Don't blame me!" 

"I saw him and Rose slip away from the goblins," said Nori. 

Rose came running up to them then. She saw a mix of disappointment and relief in their eyes. She felt horrible for disappointing them and that Bilbo may not be coming back. 

"Rose, where's Bilbo?" asked Gandalf anxiously. 

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. The look in his eyes darkened as she glanced at the ground. 

Before she could respond, Thorin said, "He saw his chance and took it. He’s thought of nothing but his warm bed since we left. We won't be seeing our burglar again." 

Unbeknownst to everyone, Bilbo was hiding behind the tree, still invisible. He had heard everything. He slipped his ring off, then stepped out from behind the tree. 

"No, he isn't." 

Everyone but Thorin looked so happy to see him. Thorin looked away in embarrassment. Rose blinked back her tears. 

"How did you get past the goblins?" asked Kili. 

"Why did you come back?" asked Thorin.

Rose opened her mouth, ready to call out Thorin for hating on him so much. But Bilbo responded first. She smiled, glad that he was finally sticking up for himself. 

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you’re right. I miss my books...and my armchair...and my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That's home. But you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help take it back if I can.” 

"Bilbo-" started Rose. 

Azog and his army rode up over the mountainside and looked at the company, sneering. He held up his weapon and ordered, “Run them down. Tear them to pieces!” 

"Out of the frying pan..." started Gandalf. 

"And into the fire. Run. Run!" finished Thorin. 

They started running. Rose turned and held out her hand and an ice shard shot out, hitting a Warg on the nose. The Warg looked shocked for a moment before growling and running after her. 

Bilbo stabbed a Warg in the eye and stared in horror as it fell back. 

"Into the trees!" ordered Rose. 

Bofur stepped on Dwalin’s head in order to climb up the tree. "Seriously?" 

Rose’s eyes darted around as she counted off who was there. ”Bilbo!” He was struggling with retrieving his sword from the wargs eye. Heart pounding, she started climbing down when he finally retrieved the sword and scurried up a tree. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed on the branch. 

Just in time too, as Azog had approached the furthest tree from the cliff. "Do you smell that? The scent of fear? Your father reeked of it, Thorin, son of Thrain." 

"It cannot be,” he whispered. 

"This one is mine. Kill the others!" 

The Wargs bolted towards the tree and pounced on it. The dwarfs screamed as the tree trunk started to tip. The dwarfs jumped onto the next tree. Then that tree started to tip, as the first tree bashed into it. They all gathered on the tree closest to the cliff. 

The dwarfs cheered. Ori started falling, but he grabbed onto Dori’s leg. Dori almost fell, but grabbed onto Gandalf’s staff. 

The company turned to find Thorin standing up. "Thorin-" 

He bolted towards Azog, holding an oak branch out in front of him. The Warg crunched down on him. 

"No!" cried Balin. 

Bilbo stood up.

"Bilbo!" said Rose. 

"I have to save Thorin." 

She pulled out her sword and stood up. "I'm coming with you." 

Nodding, he nervously smiled and ran down the trunk. Rose started to follow, but Fili and Kili held her back. “No! I have to do this!” She punched Fili in the face. ”Sorry.” 

The Orc lifted its sword and brought it down upon Thorin. Right before it chopped off his head, Bilbo pounced on it and stabbed it. He stood up, looking at the others. Azog chuckled as he looked at the small hobbit. ”Kill him.” 

He pathetically swung his sword around. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He frowned, ready for his end, but Rose ran towards them then, with the other dwarfs in tow. 

He smiled. An Orc started to sneak up on Kili as he fought another one. Right before it struck him, Rose shot an ice shard into its heart and it fell, bumping against him. Kili turned and looked at Rose, giving her a slight nod. She nodded back and turned to find Bilbo. 

She found him fighting off a Warg. The Warg bumped him with his nose. He went flying back with a scream. Rose bolted towards him to see if he was alright. 

”That was-“

The Warg started towards them, snarling. Rose jumped up, wielding her sword, ready to finish the creature off. 

Everyone was startled by a sudden sound. It was the cry of an eagle. One swooped towards them. 

"No! No!" cried Bilbo. 

“Bilbo, it’s alright.” 

The eagle swooped down and picked them up. Bilbo screamed as it dropped them onto another eagle waiting at the edge of the cliff. Soon, the whole company was riding them. Azog screamed in rage. 

The eagles flew all night. They looked down at Thorin, who was unconscious. 

"Thorin!" yelled Fili. 


	8. Chapter 8

Once the sun rose, the eagles swooped down, placing the company on a cliff.

They all looked at Thorin, wondering when, or if, he’d awaken. Kili looked close to tears. Rose wrapped an arm around him. Gandalf slipped off his eagle, bent down and placed his palm on his forehead. 

Thorin woke up. The company took sighs of relief. “The halfling?”

”He’s alright. Quite safe,” answered Gandalf. 

His eyes wandered around the company. ”You! What were you doing? You almost got yourself killed!” He approached Bilbo as he said those words. The company looked at each other, uncomfortable. 

Rose shook her head. This has gone on for much too long. 

“Did I not say that you would be a burden?” He was right in his face now. He threw his arms around him. Bilbo's eyes widened and he stiffened for a moment before hugging him back.

The company’s eyes widened. Rose and Gandalf smiled at each other. 

”I have never been so wrong in all my life." They pulled away from each other. “I’m sorry I doubted you.” 

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably. As much as he appreciated those words, he didn't feel like a hero. “I-I’m not a hero, or a warrior, or even a burglar.”

”You showed bravery...and loyalty. Those are what matters.” Rose approached as she said those words. 

His face flushed. “Rose, I-“

She surprised him by kissing him. His eyes widened for a moment before kissing her back. 

Kili nudged Fili, grinning. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. They didn’t have to say another word. They knew that they were meant to be.   
  
Bilbo noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned. “Is that what I think it is?” 

The others turned at his words and smiled. It was the Lonely Mountain. A bird flew up to it. 

”A raven,” said Oin. 

”That my dear Oin, is a thrust,” said Gandalf. 

Thorin smiled. ”A good omen.”

“I do believe the worst is behind us now,” said Bilbo. He glanced at Rose, smiling and grabbed her hand. They turned back to the Mountain. 

Meanwhile, deep in the mountain, a dragon lay in a pile of gold. It's eye opened and it growled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin walked into The Prancing Pony on a rainy evening. He took his hood off and sat at a table. In all the corners sat groups of hooded men. Some of them were watching him. A couple of them started to get up, then paused. 

He noticed a bar maid coming his way. She was humming. He looked up at her and his eyes widened. So did hers and she stopped humming. "Thorin?" 

"Rose!" 

"What are you doing in Bree?" 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." 

"I've been working here for two years now. What about you?" 

Thorin chuckled. "Rose Proudfoot, staying in one place for two years." 

"What would you like to eat and drink?" she asked with a smile. 

Shortly, a man walked past her, nearly knocking the drink from her hand. 

"Watch it!" 

"Sorry, darling." 

She smiled as she approached Thorin’s table. She placed his drink in front of him. "Here you are." 

"Thank you." 

Once she walked away, he looked around to see a man in a corner watching him. He glanced at another corner and saw another man staring. They stood up, glaring. Thorin rested his hand on his sword, ready to fight. 

Gandalf sat down and the men went back to their seats. "Mind if I join you?" Before he could accept or reject, he sat down. He rested his hand on Rose's arm, stopping her from moving. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. He didn't seem surprised. "I'll have the same."

She nodded and walked back to the bar. She glanced over her shoulder a couple times. What was the Grey wizard doing here? It was lucky that it was quiet, so it wasn't hard to overhear. 

"My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are." 

"What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" 

"I received word that my father has been seen wondering the wilds near Dunland. I went looking, no sign of him." 

"It's been a long time since I've heard anything but rumor about him." 

"He still lives." 

Rose came back with Gandalf's food and drink. She glanced at him questioningly. He pretended not to notice. She went back to the bar, trying to listen in on their conversation. She figured he was there to tell him he'll help get the mountain back. She grabbed a rag and pretended to wipe down the counter, taking in their words. 

She would love to go, but she didn't want to go up to Gandalf and ask. She didn't want to seem pushy. If Thorin asked her to come himself, of course she’ll happily agree. 

"Rose," hissed her boss, snapping his fingers, pointing at a customer who just came in. 

"The Lonely Mountain troubles me. That dragon has sat there long enough. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. One of them was carrying a message."

He unrolled the message and slid it across the table to Thorin. "It's Black Speech. A promise for payment."

"For what?"

"Your head. Someone wants you dead. You can wait no longer. You're the heir to the throne in Durin. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families, demand they stand by their oath." 

"The seven armies swore the oath of the one who wields the Arkenstone. It's the only thing that'll unite them." His tone got darker. "In case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug." 

Rose walked by their table, bringing a drink to the new customer. 

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" 

She froze for a second before placing down the man's drink. She knew it. Not daring to make eye contact, she walked to the men who were sitting at the table next to them and asked if they wanted another drink. 

He didn't seem convinced. "The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon." 

"Yes, which is why we're going to need a burglar." He smiled. 

Burglar? Rose glanced at Gandalf then. He smiled at her, aware that she's been listening in the whole time. Heart pounding, she quickly walked back to the bar. She wondered who he'll choose. A hobbit maybe, since they are light on their feet. She knew most didn't think about adventures. So it would be her, right?

"Rose?"

She looked back at the table. Thorin was looking at her. Here it was. He was going to ask her to come. Gandalf shook his head. Rose looked back, a little offended. Well, I can always ask Thorin myself, she thought. She sighed, turning back to the bar. 


End file.
